This invention relates to fluid operated machines, and more specifically to multiple purpose hydraulic machines that lend themselves to use with a variety of tools for a variety of operations such as prying, perforating, and cutting. Still more specifically, the invention concerns a portable, hydraulic machine particularly well adapted for prying open the locked doors of apartment buildings or of motor vehicles in the event of earthquakes, traffic accidents, and other emergencies in order to rescue the confined people, among other purposes.
The portable, hydraulic machine has been known which integrally comprises an electric motor, a pump driven by the motor, and a tool powered by the pump for bending steel frame members, as described and claimed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 6-75738. Machines of like construction have also been suggested which have, instead of the bending tool, tools for perforating, cutting, and so forth.
One of the objections to such prior art machines is that their motors, pumps and tools are inseparably joined together. Two different machines have therefore had to be prepared, for example, first for cutting work and then for perforating the severed pieces.
Another objection manifests itself when the prior art machine is fitted with a pry as a tool, for use, for example, by a rescue team in prying open a steel door of an apartment building or of a motor vehicle in the event of an emergency. The need often arises in such cases for using the prying machine in narrowly confined spaces, not accessible to the complete machine but only to the prying tool if it were separate from the rest of the machine. It is, indeed, only the pry assembly that must be actually held against the door for forcing it open. The rest of the machine, the pump and the drive motor therefor, can be held at a convenient distance away if the pump is in constant communication by some means or other with the pry assembly to deliver a fluid under pressure thereto.